wicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
World in Conflict Fanon Wiki:Canon Policy
We here at WiC Fanon pride ourselves on our devotion to the official storyline, or "canon" of the universe envisioned by Massive Entertainment. All of the articles on this site must remain up to the standard set by canon; that is, they must fit in with officially-released media in a way that does not contradict or conflict with the previously-established universe. However, many users are confused as to what is considered actual canon, and what is considered embellishments on that storyline: what rules and events they must follow and what rules and events they can bend. That brings us to the existence of this page. It is here to clarify all of the questions and confusions you may have had about our site's policy and to help you better interact with the veteran users who already understand what is going on. While this was written predominantly for newcomers, it is also intended to be a resource for veterans who are unsure of a particular item's canonical status and wish to get clarification on the matter. With that being said, we hope that this will aid you in your quest to write newer and more creative fan fiction that fits in well with the scope of the WiCverse. Good hunting! Tips So, we've got our base of fanon now. How do we go about applying this base to our articles in order to ensure that they are accurate in regards to the WiCverse? The answer lies in asking yourself a few key questions. Does My Article Contradict Canon? That is to say, does your article contain any events, organizations and characters that could not exist properly in-universe? Examples of such things would be a Chinese landing in Seattle voiding the ending or an early capitulation of European NATO forces during the Battle of France. All of these concepts contradict previously-established canon elements and would thus be considered ''Not Canon Friendly, a status hereafter referred to as NCF'. If your article is determined to be NCF, you need to either prove that it is possible or change it quickly to avoid it being deleted or moved to namespace. Is My Article God-Modded? God-Modded. It refers to the cheat that many early videogames had that, when entered correctly, made the player invincible to all threats in the game, an immortal and indestructible warrior with unlimited ammunition and boundless energy. An article that is considered to be God-Modded (or GM) is one that seems incredibly over-powered. It may be realistic, but chances are that it is not, since everything in the known universe has some type of weakness. An example of a GM concept is an invincible back-flipping Soviet Spetsnaz soldier, a Marine squad that destroys entire divisions, or a new stealth fighter that is actually invisible. Is My Article Realistic? Your article must adhere to the laws of warfare, geography, and somewhat to history. While the WiC universe is considered to be alternative history, it does not however allow for well-known events prior to 1989 being tampered with. All alternative history concepts must be able to exist naturally or be proven by external sources such as Wikipedia. Outlandish articles and ridiculous concepts are also considered NCF, so it is important that you keep your articles up to this standard. Canon Policy